Super Milla and X Sasha
by lily23
Summary: Alternate Universe fic.
1. Chapter 1

X Sasha and Super Milla Ch1-Disease Outbreak  
(Disclaimer: X Sasha and Super Milla are owned by Purple Squid) Neither of us own Psychonauts.

X Sasha snuck into the water tower and dropped an ounce of black liquid into the water below.

Three days later, Milla noticed something strange. People were getting sick, but only on the left side of Wave City. She passed it off as an epidemic, until she couldn't fine a single well person. She tried to figure out what was wrong when she felt a burning drop on her head. She looked up and the saw that the water towers was leaking black liquid. Anyway, She ran into the girl's bathroom, and changed into Super Milla.

"If someone did this to the left side of the city, then they must be planning to poison the right side of the city," she said to herself as she flew to the right side. At the other water tower, she stopped. She saw a flying man dressed in black dropping a black liquid, similar to the stuff in the water tower, into the water.

"Stop!" She yelled and charged at him. The man in black looked up surprised, and narrowed his eyes. He flew up and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Super Milla," she said.

"Well you cannot defeat me, for I am X Sasha," he said arrogantly.

Then Super Milla punched him. He fell backwards into the water tower, causing it to be bent over. Black water started to pour out on to the street. He flew at her and blasted her with his mind. She fell backwards and slid into the ground.

"What's wrong, cutie did I hurt you?"

She flew back up into the air and glared at him. Then he noticed a faint burning smell. He ignored in till his shoulder started feeling really hot. He looked over and his arm was on fire.

While he was distracted, Super Milla punched him in the chest and threw him into a brick wall. X Sasha pulled himself from the wall, his goggles cracked.

"Time for jail, villain," she said.

He blasted her in the chest and yelled," Until next time, Super Milla," and with that he flew away.

Super Milla got up and looked around for the bastard, but he was nowhere to be found.

X Sasha flew back to his apartment, and changed out of his costume. His goggles were cracked, his jacket had a hole in it, and his hair was matted down.

"Okay, drop poison into to water, check, get everyone sick, check, get beat up by cute girl, not planned, but check."

Super Milla hoped seen the last of that weirdo. Of course, since this is a Super Milla/X Sasha fic that's not going to happen. Anyway, as she was flying through the city looking for people to save, she noticed a dark object above her. Wherever she went it went. She tried to ignore it but it was just to annoying. She looked up and said,

"What do you want, X Sasha."

"You," he said.

She stopped flying and turned to him. He had changed his costume, and had a new pair of glasses. They were pink. No, not just pink. Neon pink. She stared at the glasses with a funny expression.

"Mine are being repaired, these were the only one's left." He said pointing at the glasses.

She looked away and continued flying. She dropped down to the ground after about two minutes and pulled a kitty from a tree. She set it on the ground. X Sasha picked up the kitty, and pets it for a while. Milla looked over and smiled. Then, he tried to poison it. Milla's smile disappeared, and she kicked him into the tree.

"You're cute when you're angry," he called after her stuck halfway through a tree. She just walked faster.


	2. Chapter 2

When Super Milla woke up, she knew something strange was going on. It was July and it was snowing. She dressed and left the house. She crossed the ice-covered street and walked into a coffee shop. Then, she saw him. He was bundled up as well and his now black goggles were covered in frost. He looked up and wiped his goggles.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this," he said.

"Shut up," she said sitting four seats away from him. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. She got up ordered a cocoa and sat back down.

"Strange weather, we're having isn't it," he said.

"Yes, it is," She said quietly staring at her cocoa like it held the meaning of life. (EpiphanyIt's holy cocoa)

Then Super Milla's wrist started beeping. She looked at her wrist, and ran out of the coffee shop. X Sasha followed her out.

"What's going on," Sasha said to her not one to be left in the dark.

Super Milla didn't answer him and stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"Where is it?" she said looking around. 

"What," he replied. She walked out in to the center and pictured up a glowing red box. And promptly dropped it.

"So that's what's making it cold," said X Sasha.

"Whoever did this will probably return to claim it. We'd need to have a stake out," Super Milla said.

So they waited behind a bush. And they waited. And waited. Super Milla turned to the guy next to her, peering over the bush, and noticed how cute he was. Then a voice in her head said "Remember, he's evil. He'll betray you." She looked away. Then there was a loud crunch noise. The two of them looked up and saw a man dressed in blue pick up the cube.

"It's Ice dude," Super Milla said.

"Ice dude? Ice dude! You know you could probable give him a better name than that," X Sasha said.

"It doesn't matter. He's evil," She whispered to him loudly.

"I'm evil," he replied as if that would change anything.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said quietly

They jumped out of the bushes and rushed the blue man. He was taken by surprise and dropped the red cube, breaking it into a hundred pieces. He fired a blast of ice at them. They jumped out of the way and where they were previously standing turned to ice. Super Milla and X Sasha (another word for psi-blasted) him at the same time. He hit a tree. He got back up and threw a huge ball of ice at them. Of course it wasn't really that big, and it melted, so by the time it reached them it had turned into an ice cube. In fell to the ground in front of X Sasha and Super Milla, and they stared at it as if not believing what had just happened. Super Milla lit him on fire, and then she took him to jail. Well, actually she kind of punted him, and he landed in the jail.

The air around them slowly began to warm, and they smiled at each other for a job well done. Then they remembered who they were and looked away. They said goodbye, and as they went their separate ways, they tried to forget the funny feelings they felt.


	3. Chapter 3

As Super Milla sat in her apartment, she noticed a faint burning smell. At first she thought, Tsuki was just cooking again. Then as her eyes were casually straying around the room, she saw a huge red thing outside the window. She ran outside the building and looked up. The old orphanage was on fire. Luckily it was an old building and no one was inside. It still caused panic though. People were running down the streets like crazed animals. There were screams of terror. The firefighter's sirens were nearly drowned out by all the noise. The fire was too big to put out. People tried throwing dirt and water on it. They even threw the kitchen sink, which was stupid of them because the sink was on fire.

Then she looked up and saw X Sasha. He had lit it on fire. It didn't matter though it's not like she loved him or anything. Really. She didn't love evil people. She had watched enough movies to know that just never worked.

She flew up to him while he was distracted and punched. He fell 20 miles away into the same tree she had punched him into before. It snapped in half. He got up and readjusted his goggles.

"Hello, Super Milla," he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Don't play dumb. I know you lit it on fire," She said angrily, "Why are you doing this."

"I think the question you should be asking is why do you care," he said.

Great now he's playing mind games with me, she thought to herself.

"Because you're evil!" she yelled, "you're trying to hurt them."

"I'm trying to teach them," He said.

"To what light things on fire," Milla replied.

"Oh Super Mila, have you learned nothing," He said.

She glared and rushed him. He stepped aside. Why won't he fight me, she thought. He'll just dodge and dodge and get hit, but he won't fight.

She turned around and kicked him in the head. He went flying and hit a pole. He pulled himself off of it and turned around. He smiled at her. She rushed him and he dodged again. This time, when she went flying past him she grabbed on to his goggles and then let go. There was a loud whap noise when they hit his face.

He rubbed the area around his face and said, " Really, Super Milla, very mature." which only pissed her off. She kicked into a wall and started punching him. He evaded all of the punches and she ended up punching the wall. A dust cloud of broken down cement and grout blinded Super Milla for a second, but it soon cleared away. She turned around and found X Sasha pulling out a lighter. She knocked him over before he could light anything else on fire.

X Sasha looked at her and replied, "What? Now, I can't smoke?" She jumped off of him, and he picked up his fallen cigarette.

He looked over at her, and she found herself blushing for some reason. He's evil. He's evil. He's evil. She repeated this mantra in her head. He got really close to her face. Her blush deepened and she leaned back.

"All you alright?" He said. She's acting weird, he thought. He moved his face closer to hers trying to see what was wrong with her. Her eyes got wide, and she hit him and then she flew away.

He stared after her and sighed. Maybe it wasn't meant to be, he thought. He didn't really care, though. He needed her, and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a quiet night in Wave City. The people were settling into their beds unsuspecting of the chaos about to unfold. Cars, driving on the bridge, were heading home to their families. Then the bridge caught on fire. No one knew what started it. It could have been a spark or a lit cigarette. All they knew was at around midnight, then bridge connecting Wave City to Sim City burst into flames. The fire could be seen for miles.

In an apartment across the city, Milla was watching Bravehart trying to keep her thoughts from X Sasha. Even reminding herself he was evil didn't help. _Mabye I'm really in l- No, not with him. Anyone but him, _she thought. But she had a feeling she didn't have a choice in the matter. Suddenly, there was a news bulletin. A picture of the burning bridge appeared on the screen.

The reporter said, " The cause of the fire is not known yet. Firefighters are working to put it out, but there are still a lot of civilians in danger."

Milla sighed and changed into her costume. She went out the window to save time and flew to the bridge. She already had an idea what the cause was.

When she arrived, she saw that the bridge was swaying back and forth and it looked like it was about to crumble. The people on the bridge would die if she didn't do anything. She picked up a red car and flew to the other side of the bridge near Wave City. _Why would he do something like this. He never tried to outright hurt people, _she thought. She went back to the bridge and grabbed an orange car and a red car at the same time and flew to the side. She raced back to the bridge and grabbed the last two cars before the bridge colllapsed. She set them down and fell on the ground. Lying there, she noticed a figure a few miles away a figure on the roof.

She got up off the ground, and flew to the figure. X Sasha was there with a lighter, lighting another building on fire. She punched him and he hit a tree like last time. Getting up from the reckage that used to be the tree, he (another word for psi-blasted) her. She fell off the roof and onto the pavement 50 feet below. She got up and kicked him in the face. He grabbed her leg and slammed her into the building.

"Nice guys aren't suppose to hit ladies," She said getting up.

To that he replied, "I'm not a nice guy, and you're not a lady."

She flew at him and punched him. He slid back a bit and punched her back. She hit a wall and blacked out. By the time she woke up, he had already gone and had left her with red marks and mixed feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

It was very quiet that night. People were at home. The bridge repairs were haulted for the night. It was really quiet. Suspiously quiet. Then a building blew up. No, it didn't catch on fire. It exploded. Embers and chunks of cement rained down upon the ground below. Out of the reckage and billows of smoke came a dark figure. He walked down the street with long strides, casually smoking a cigarette. The only recognisable part of him, was the red X on his chest.

Two miles away, in an apartment on the 4th floor, there was Milla. She hadn't seen him since the incident with the bridge two weeks ago, and frankly, she didn't care. At least, she tried not to care. She looked out the window and saw a small piece of rock bounce off of it. She open the window and peaked her head outside. The sky was lit red and smoke was pouring from an unknown source somewhere in the city. She changed into her costume and jumped out of the window.

X Sasha was waiting for her on a rooftop by the building. He knew she would come. She always did. The question was not would she come, but why was he there. He, himself, didn't have an answer for that. Of course he didn't have very long to think of an answer, because she dropped down on to the rooftop second before. She didn't move. She just sort of stared at him. It was creepy.

He stood up and smiled at her, "Why, hello, Super Milla.What a pleasant surprise." If he had had a moustache, he would have been twirling it by now.

She didn't say anything. She only lunged at him.She smashed him into the ground. He got up and threw a ball of energy at her. It hit her shoulder and she winced. She punched him in the nose, and he could have sworn he heard something crack. They traded punches for a while until she spoke.

"Why?" she said quietly.

"Because I'm evil," he responded knowing what she meant.

"That's not a good reason."

"Come now, Super Milla, I don't have all the answers, and the real question is why do you care." That question cause her to stop for a moment, and he took the oppurtunity to smash her into a wall.

"Why?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" She did not have the answer herself. So instead she threw a ball of red energy at him. By that time both of them were breathing quite hard. They stood two feet away from each other, waiting for the other to make a move. And then they saw nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

When they woke up, they found themselves in the exact same places they were before. Although, when they woke up, they weren't as amped about fighting as they were before. So they went their seperate ways. X Sasha, sorta limping, and Super Milla flying crookedly.

Milla flopped on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

In an lair just outside the city, X Sasha dropped on to his bed and pondered. What's wrong with me, he thought, Why do I get this sick feeling every time I hit her. I don't love her, do I? Imagine me in love with a herion. He couldn't love her. He shouldn't love her. He did love her. He sighed and rolled over, thus falling off the bed. He picked himself up and went to sleep.

Two weeks later (Starting to see a pattern here), Super Milla was flying through the sky looking for evil that was afoot. She sensed a disturbance and hurried to that point. When she got there,... there he was. He was sitting on the bench feeding pigions. Very un-evil and un-X Sasha-y. Super Milla sat down next to him as far as way as possible without falling off the bench. He scooted over to the edge of the bench. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She noticed how nice he looked. What she didn't notice was the pigeons dropping dead. There was complete silence. Until,

"Hic," Great time for her to get the hicupps.

He tried to ignore it. Not the hic's, but the funny feeling he kept getting.

"Hic"

His lips twitched.

"Hic"

His head turned towards her.

"Hi-" Her hic was cut short by his kiss. Her eyes got wide, and then she closed her eyes. They jerked open when a voice inside her head yelled," What are you doing? He's your arch-nemisis," and hit the over-ride button. She broke the kiss. They stared at each other. Neither comprehending what just conspired. When it finally clicked, three things happened. Number one, they both turned red. Number two, Super Milla turned to leave. Number three, he grabbed her hand. Number four, be it because of the heat of the moment or the love, they kissed again. Okay, that was four things, but does it really matter?


End file.
